1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the implementation of a procurement and accounts payable system or application. More particularly, it relates to a system and method for assessing, preparing, designing and developing, deploying, and supporting a general procurement and accounts payable system using electronic requisitions.
2. Background Art
A services company may be very good at implementing information technology (IT) solutions. However, as customer engagements increase, the ability of company to execute numerous engagements on time and within budget with quality becomes more difficult.
Today there exist many different software packages that perform project management and classes that teach methodologies for implementing solutions that involve information technology and services. However, there is no process that combines these activities along with an evaluation of a client's general procurement (GP) and accounts payable (AP) system, or application, into one package while providing detailed implementation instructions along with templates for completing the major deliverables required over the course of the project. Templates, may be used herein as an equivalent term for page, form, or document as used in connection with Lotus Notes. In Lotus Notes, a page is a database design element that displays information; a form, like a page, displays information and also can be used to collect information; and documents are the elements that store information in the database. A user is presented a form including fields for entering information. When the user fills out the information and saves it, the information is saved in the data base as a document. When a user opens the document, the document uses the form as a template to provide the structure for displaying the data or information. Fields store data of various types, including text, dialog list, rich text, and so forth.
Scalability of engagements is a known problem, the most common solution to which is to increase the number of persons involved. Experience has shown that this increase results in customer dissatisfaction due to inadequate gathering of requirements, poorly trained implementation teams, missed schedules, increased costs, and lower quality.
It is characteristic of general procurement and accounts payable systems that no two are identical, and may differ even within wholly owned subsidiaries of a single corporation.
Consequently, there is a need in the art for a system and method for evaluating a potential client system and for adapting a general procurement and accounts payable system to the requirements of each of many potential clients. Further, there is a need for a system and method for evaluating a potential client system and for adapting a general procurement and accounts payable system to the requirements of each of many potential clients which can be licensed to third party providers together with a system and method for monitoring and assuring the quality of services provided by those service providers.
There is a need in the art for an integrated system for assessing, preparing, designing and developing, deploying, and supporting a procurement and accounts payable system using electronic requisitions.
During project assessment, typically potential customers are contacted and evaluated by a marketing team that then recommends a product solution from their menu. There is no integration of Technical Team Leaders and Transition Management as key components of the installation. There is also limited to no flexibility to customize the product for the customer.
There is a large body of work on project planning in industry. While they are all more or less adequate, they do not provide the comprehensive integration of the client and supplier teams, Transition Management, and Quality required to accomplish a particular customer's goals.
Like project planning, project design and development processes are well known in industry. They usually consist of a project manager or team leader that manages the implementation of a project plan and interfaces with the client.
Deployment or implementation of a project is, again, a very standard operation. As the project plan steps are completed, they are usually held in queue until all necessary activities reach a point where the solution can be “turned on”.
All projects have close out functions that wrap up the end of the project. However, they do not provide for continuing support across the multitude of functions that have been used to provide the customer with a solution.
It is an objective of the invention to provide a system and method for evaluating a client's general procurement and accounts payable (GP/AP) system.
It is an object of the invention to provide an optimized solution for out-sourcing procurement of goods and services.
It is an object of the invention to provide a system and method for training service providers.
It is an object of the invention to provide a system and method for managing service providers to assure quality of service.
It is an object of the invention to provide a system and method for managing a project.
It is an object of the invention to provide an optimized general procurement and accounts payable system characterized by lower costs, a paperless process, and more comprehensive service with a shorter cycle time.